


Of Family & Brothers

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Family, Gen, Short, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: With a surprise Max learn about his new family bond with Pierre.





	Of Family & Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English, Unbetaed.
> 
> Inspired by people comments calling them brothers or twins on RBR's official pages.

They found out accidentally when they're doing exams. In all his life Max never thought of the possibility of having a older brother, and of him being so close already.  
Needing time to adjust to new changes on both of your lifes, you let him aside for a time. It isn't until Pierre says that things are resolved on his mind that you guys get close again. It's a journey of discovery, of news moments and feelings. The first time he called you brother was a especial moment for both of you, a dear memory you'll have for life with you. You both needed to learn how to interact on this new relationship but you guys know that you'll have the other. Always.


End file.
